The Road to District 12- The Tour
by magicmitch89
Summary: Takes place after the war, Peeta and Katniss are living in a newly improved District 12. They are going on a tour of the 12 Districts, again, at the governments request.
1. Chapter 1-The Tour

It was going to rain soon. I could tell from the sweet smell in the air and the gray clouds rolling in from the west. I picked up my pace as much as I could without unnecessary noise, hoping to make it home before the heavens opened, and also hoping to check all the snares before turning in. I always looked forward to rain, but I wasn't equipped this particular Sunday afternoon with my rubber boots, meaning my leather shoes and thin socks would be soaked through within minutes. The thought drifted through my mind to take Peeta out with me tomorrow, one of the many benefits of rain being that the soft ground makes it easier for him to help me hunt, instead of hindering me with his loud clumsy steps. A twig snapped and my mind returned to reality with a jolt:, we wouldn't be here tomorrow, we would be on the train to the capitol.

After a half hour of checking the mostly empty snares, I hit the thin road that leads to the center of District 12. I broke into a jog, knowing full well there was no need to be quiet anymore, the critters of the woods learned quickly enough not to come anywhere near this road. It has been consistently packed with travelers since it's opening six months ago. The opening of the road was a huge deal for the Districts, having been previously isolated from each other, and the Capitol threw a huge party for the occasion. President Paylor took the inaugural trip through all of the districts on the back of a beautiful white horse, stopping in each one for a feast to celebrate the finalized trade agreement with each District Mayor.

I jogged past the airstrip and the new education campus and finally hit town square just as the rain started to come down in a fine mist. I passed under the archway that held a beautiful brass sign with the words "The Hobb" engraved on them. It was my idea of course, to name the new open air street market in the center of town after the old illegal trading post. I am still considered a celebrity here in District 12, especially amongst the immigrants from the Capitol. This means both Peeta and I hold minor positions in the district's government, and that we are both paraded around for the cameras whenever anything important happens. It annoying and inconvenient most of the time, but other times, like with the naming of the new market, it has its perks.

I ducked into the bakery now, which still stands in the same place it did when Peeta's parents owned it, though it has doubled in size. The bakery is still owned by Peeta, but now has four employees. The newest is a young kid named Avery who is freckle- faced and has the brightest red hair I have ever seen on someone who hasn't dyed it with chemicals like they do in the Capitol. I knew I would find Peeta here even though it wasn't one of his regular working days, because he has been working with Avery every day this week, trying to get him ready to help out while Peeta and I are gone on tour.

Peeta looked up as I walked in and his face lit up. Our relationships baffles me to this day, how we managed to survive the Games and the War against all odds will always be something that confuses me. I never doubted that Peeta deserved a long and happy life, that was at times the only thing in the world I knew for certain, but me? Confusing. We have gone from strangers, to opponents, to allies, to fakely in love, to fakely engaged, to fakely married, to fake parents, and then Peeta was hijacked and we turned into enemies. You don't go through all of that without becoming close. He is truly the only person who knows what I have been through. He still struggles sometimes, unable to see the distinction between reality and the nightmares that haunt him, but I am always there to help clear things up. "Hey Katniss, how was hunting?" Peeta asks. "I got a decent haul today" I reply, "not enough to make up for being gone the next twelve days, but plenty for us to get by on." Peeta smiles and grabs his bag and umbrella then heads toward the door, "I will let Mabel close up the shop tonight, we should get home before the rain picks up." Just at that moment Mabel, the nice older woman that helps Peeta at the bakery and rents the room upstairs, walks in shaking her head. "Avery burnt another batch of rolls, third time today" she mumbles. "He will learn" Peeta smiles at me and winks, "I burnt a few loaves of bread in my day and I turned out just fine."

Peeta and I walk arm and arm under his bright orange umbrella up the cobbled path that leads to what used to be known as "Victor's Village", but is now just referred to as "The Village". The houses here are still the nicest in town, and now all twelve are full. After the war the houses in the village were given to war heroes and their families as a thank-you from the new government. Peeta and I walk into the house on the edge of the village that we share.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Peeta asks as he sets the table for dinner. I pause, trying to collect my thoughts about the tour Peeta and I would be departing on in the morning, "Yes and no" I reply, "I am excited to get to see my mom, and Gale," I take a deep breath, "but I can't help thinking about it as another victory tour." Peeta gives a weak smile, "Me too, but at least this time we will be coming back together for sure." I return his smile and busy myself at the stove.

Tomorrow Peeta and I will depart on what is being called the "Naming Tour". We will stop at each district for feasts celebrating the naming of each District. The government has decided that each district within Panem deserves to be named uniquely. They have even given the power to each district to choose a name for themselves. At each stop on the tour we will be attending an official naming ceremony where the most popular name, as voted by the people of each district, will be announced.

It seems silly to me, to make such a big deal about what to call the districts, but I know all of the extravagance isn't for my benefit. It is for the people in the capital, and the other districts, who can't easily see the vast improvements that have been made since the war. They are used to parties and celebrity, so that is what they will get. Unfortunately for me, this means Peeta and I will board the same train that took us to the games twice. We will be styled and prepped and filmed by the cameras. Although this time I need not fear death, the parallels will be hard to ignore and I am afraid of getting lost in old nightmares.

My fear must be apparent on my face because Peeta comes up behind me, snaking his arms around my waist, "It will be OK Katniss, this is a good thing. Everyone will be happy to see us, we still need to give them hope" he mutters with his face pressed against my hair. I turn in his arms and tilt my face up to look in his eyes, "Hope for what? The war is over. No one is dying of hunger. Everything is good now." He smiles down at me and plants a kiss on my forehead, "It easy for us to see how good things are, but not for everyone. Not for the people who lost loved ones in the war, or who had their homes destroyed and had to relocate, or for all of the people that lost their jobs and their way of life." I leaned into him and took a deep breath, he is right of course. I still think of Prim every day, and even though there has been huge improvements in District 12 we are far from rebuilt. The entire area known as the Seam when I grew up there is still uninhabitable, meaning our already small district has an even smaller population as it did before the war.

After dinner was cleaned up we headed to bed early, knowing tomorrow would require more energy than most days. Effie would be here bright and early to make sure we are ready for the cameras. I climbed into bed next to Peeta and curled up at his side. "At least we'll be together" I murmured while drawing lazy circles on the back of his hand, "at least we won't have to pretend this time." Peet looked down at me and smiled, "you are right, no more pretending."

Thank you so much for reading! This is my first ever fic. This story has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so I decided to give it a shot. PLEASE let me know what you think! If this gets a good response, I plan on writing 12 more chapters, one for each of Katniss and Peeta's adventures in the 12 Districts. Thanks again for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2- Corundum

The Road to District 12- Corundum

I crack my eyes open as I hear the creaky door downstairs open. I look up at Peeta who is already sporting a weary smile as he looks down at me, "Show time". I scramble out of bed, and my feet have barely touched the floor when I hear Effie's unmistakable shriek, "Kaaaattttttnnnniiiissssss" she singsongs as she breezes through the door to the bedroom. It is remarkable really, that she is so graceful while teetering around on six inch heels, this is a skill I never learned. I conjure a smile just in time, "Effie, it is great to see you again!" She sweeps over to me and immediately starts making mental improvements to my appearance, "Katniss my dear, I know the cameras are not always here anymore, but would it kill you to pluck your eyebrows?" I can hear Peeta snort from where he is changing in the closet and he peeks his head out of the door "It might Effie, it just might". Luckily this brings all the attention to Peeta and I can make a quick escape to the bathroom where my new prep team awaits me.

After a few hours of prep and a quick interview at the train station Peeta, Effie, and I are enjoying lunch on the train as it speeds toward District 1, the first stop on our tour. District 1 has had the most change since the war, it was merged with the capital causing it to double in size. Effie talks in rapid fire about the governors ball which was held a few months back, this was to honor all of the newly elected mayors of the districts. Luckily Peeta and I were not invited to this particular event, but the new mayor of District 12 Haymitch Abernanthy was one of the honored guests, much to his dismay. "It is amazing really, where could he have learned to dance like that? Everyone was shocked!" exclaimed Effie, "I really think he is doing much better now, not a single drink in months!" Peeta and I exchanged a look and nodded. While it was true that Haymitch has sobered up since being elected mayor (and tried everything in his power to convince the people of District 12 he was the wrong choice) he has been known to have the occasional drink, often in front of Peeta and myself after a long day of government business. "When will we be in District 1?" I ask Effie hoping to change the subject away from Haymitch's drinking habits. She smiles, "We will be there by the ceremony at seven, so you may have a few hours to yourself before we start prep for the party." This seemed as good a dismissal as any, so I grab Peeta's hand and head toward the front of the train.

Peeta and I share our free time in the front of the train watching the day grow dark, talking about everything and nothing trying to calm our minds in preparation of the feast that would take place that night. A lot of people are confused with Peeta and I's relationship, some think it is wrong we live together and are not married, to those people I want to say, "Live through two Hunger Games and a war and then talk to me about what is odd and indecent and what is not." I know Peeta would be happy to get married. I know he loves me too, he tells me almost every day. It is harder for me, to say the words and to think about our future. Thinking of being someone's wife is impossible, the only thing more impossible is picturing my life without Peeta. He steals kisses sometimes and we share a bed every night, but our physical relationship is minimal. It is hard for me to separate what we did while in the Hunger Games for the capitol audience and what I want to do myself when we are alone, so I do what I do best and avoid the topic altogether. Sometimes I literally run away to the woods when I get desires that confuse me. All the sudden my thoughts are interrupted by a loud screech and the train, usually smooth as gliding on ice, lurches ahead and then slows considerably. Effie comes swaying into the compartment, "Nothing to worry about, we are only a few minutes away from the train station, it seems if we are having some minor malfunctions with the train tracks." Peeta and I exchange a confused look as the train continues to lurch ahead, starting and stopping. It gives a spudder and stops completely for a few second before abruptly charging ahead at top speed. This causes Effie to actually fall backwards off her high heels and land on her butt. While I am borrowing into the pillows on the couch so she doesn't see me laughing, Peeta jumps up to help her.

Sooner than I would have liked, Effie send us to separate rooms of the train to get ready. My dress for the feast is acid green and clings to my body like a glove, there is a slit up to the thigh that worries me, and a pair of sky-high silver strappy heels that worries me even more. The entire dress was made from tiny sparkly disks that caught the light and made the whole thing twinkle. My hair was styled in loose curls around my shoulders and a blood red shade was applied to my lips. I thought I looked ridiculous and not at all like myself, but when i unsteadily made my way down the hall to meet Peeta, his jaw actually dropped. "You look stunning Katniss," he says after snapping his mouth shut. "You probably have just gotten used to me covered in dirt from the woods" I reply, never able to take his compliments. "I think you look beautiful covered in dirt, but right now you look….incredible." I tried and failed to control my blush, and decided I would put up with the slit and the high heels if it got this reaction from Peeta, and if it only had to be a few hours. Peeta was dressed in a tuxedo with a acid green tie that matched my dress perfectly. I smiled, took his arm, and tried to think of this as a fun night with Peeta, not a pressure filled political event where everyone will be looking at me and and wondering if I am sane or if I am plotting to shoot an arrow at the president.

My plan almost works,the night is fun when I can forget about the cameras. We dance, we eat (though there is a lot less food than last time we were in the capital and liquid that makes you vomit has been outlawed outside of medical uses, I see both of these things as positive changes) and we even get some time to ourselves. I am constantly beating down thoughts of Glimmer, Marvel and Gloss but overall the night goes over smoothly and I manage not to fall off my heels. There is a moment where we Peeta and I are sitting and talking to President Paylor where he casually rests his hand on my leg. He does this a lot and normally I don't think twice, but tonight my leg is bare up to my thigh and when he lays his hand on my usually covered flesh I feel a spark shoot up my leg and I take a sharp intake of breath. My head is swimming with all kind of thoughts and feelings I don't want to process in the presence of the cameras and the President of Panem so I shove them away, as usual, to be dissected at another time. Peeta must sense my worried state because he asks, "Are you getting tired? It has been a long day," he reaches over to take my hand and gives it a squeeze. "I am OK, just tired of these shoes," I reply. "It is almost time for the naming, and then we can head back to the train."

The ceremony is mercifully short and District One, now combined with the Capitol has its new name: Corundum, after the precious jewels that are still manufactured here. I am swept into conversation with the District One Mayor and after a while I noticed that Peeta has disappeared from the room. I am on the edge of panic when I notice Effie walking toward me, "Time to head back to the train Katniss, Peeta said he would meet us there." I start to head with her toward the door, "Where is he? When did he leave?" I question her. "Only a few minutes ago, no need to worry, he wanted to go for a walk around the building and he knew your feet were hurting so he didn't want to ask you to come along." I try to beat down the irrational panic I feel whenever I don't know exactly where Peeta is, a leftover vice from our second Hunger Games. Luckily, I am only alone for about half an hour before he arrives back on the train, "Sorry, I didn't want to leave you but I knew you were tired and you would have wanted to come with me even though your feet are hurting." I smile and grab his hand as we walk down the hallway to the room we would be sharing, "I am fine, thank you for not forcing me to walk in those death-trap shoes longer than I needed to."

Effie stops us before we can reach our chamber, "I have some horrible news, the train isn't functioning properly and they think we need to spend the night here!" As someone who has received bad news on multiple occasions I barely think this registers as "horrible", but before I could voice this opinion Petta cuts in, "One night off schedule won't ruin everything, Effie, it only takes two hours by train to get to District 2." Effie is shaking her head, "No, you don't understand, the train is broken INDEFINITELY. The President is suggesting we spend the night here and then continue on the tour by horse and carriage! She was us to take the road all the way back to District 12!" She ends the sentence with both hand on her face like this is the most shocking thing that could ever have happened. Peeta, however, looks like a kid on Christmas morning, "But that is wonderful Effie! We will get to see so much! Spend more time in the Districts! And see the land between the Districts! We will be traveling for months!" I can't help but catch on to his excitement, it is just like Peeta to turn a bad situation into the best day of his life, my face splits into a smile, "I love you" I blurt out without thinking. For a moment I think I only said it in my mind, but Peeta is looking at me like I just gave him the best Christmas gift of all and Effie is staring at me with her mouth open, so I blush and start back down the hall, "Everyone should get some sleep, it sounds like we are going to have a busy day tomorrow" I throw over my shoulder as I walk through the door and climb into bed. Peeta crawls into bed a few minutes later and pulls me to him, "I love you too Katniss, you're the only one I would want on this adventure with me." I keep my eyes shut and pretend to be asleep, but I can't control the small smile that escapes when he leans down and kisses the top of my head.


	3. Chapter 3- Mason

The Road to District 12- Mason

The next afternoon found us on the road with a party of almost a hundred from Corundum, some on horseback, some in carriages, there was even a kart dedicated to wardrobe for all that would be attending the feast that evening . Peeta and I were out ahead of the rest of the party on horseback. "You look happy", Peeta says with a smile in my direction. "It feels good to be outside, and we will get to see Gale soon!" I replied. It was hard to hide my excitement at seeing my friend. Gale met a girl soon after moving permanently to District 2 named Clara, and after that it was much easier for him to talk to me, see me, and even ask me about Peeta. We all became fast friends when they visited District 12 last fall, and I couldn't wait to spend more time with the girl that had captured my best friend's heart. I look back at Peeta, "You look good on that horse, how are you legs?" I ask, always concerned. Peeta is a slower since he lost his leg, but he never complains. "I am fine, Katniss, we should find Effie at the next rest stop though, she will want to go over tonight's schedule."

For the second half of the trip Peeta and I road in a carriage with Eiffe and Julia, a girl about my age who was appointed to be Effie's assistant for the rest of the tour. She had long blond hair that hung in curls and the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen. She kept batting those big eyes in Peeta's direction. Luckily he seemed oblivious, he was currently planning on making a phone call once we got to District 2 to talk to everyone back home about the change of plans. The rest of the trip went on in this fashion. Peeta being his cheerful and charismatic shelf, Effie complaining about how long the trip was taking, and Julia staring at Peeta with her big doe eyes.

The evening went by in a blur of interviews and photographers flashing away. District 2 is now named Mason after the masonry work that is done there. Peeta and I ate, danced, and laughed with Gale and Clara all night. I could tell Gale was truly happy with his life in District two, and that happiness was contagious. At one point Clara gets up to talk to someone and Gale turns to me, "I am really happy Katniss" he says with a goofy smile on his face. "I can tell" I reply, "She is perfect Gale, you deserve it." He looks at me for a moment like he is was concentrating on something, "I am going to ask her to marry me." It takes it a moment to sink in, but my first emotion upon processing is pure joy, "Gale! That is amazing! When? How? Does she know?" I look over my shoulder to where Peeta was sitting earlier and noticed he must have gotten up for another drink. I look back toward Gale, "She doesn't know, but we have talked about it. I haven't bought her a ring or anything yet, I will have to go to the capitol to get one, but I was just thinking the other day, that it is time." He says this all in a rush like he couldn't wait to tell someone. I smile and look up, searching the room for Peeta. I find him on the dancefloor, and for a full minute I am confused until he turns slightly and I see Julia holding on to his broad shoulders, dressed in a strapless white gown, looking like some kind of angel. She tosses her head back and laughs at something Peeta says.

Jealousy. It feels like I have swallowed hot coals and my vision actually blurs. I look back at Gale and throw a fake smile on my face. At that moment Clara sits back down at the table and gives me a look like she just watched a puppy die. She knows. She knows in an instant, just by a look on my face, what it took me so long to figure out. At that moment it is all too much, the photographers, Gale and Clara's happiness, all of the sudden I need to leave. I stand up so quickly my chair hits the ground. "It is getting late, I should head back to the hotel and get some rest, I will see you tomorrow morning before we leave for District 3!" I say this all in a high pitched rush as I am already heading for the exit. Effie catches up with me as I open the door. "Katniss, I wanted to let you know that we got you and Peeta separate rooms tonight, Julia didn't realize you live together, and" I cut in instantly, "That isn't a problem! It was an honest mistake I am sure" I say too quickly and too loudly. My voice is all wrong and Effie looks at me with concern, "OK Katniss, thanks for understanding… goodnight.." I leave her standing by the door with a confused look on her face.

I'm crying before my head hits the pillow. I look around this strange room, my pink ballgown is in a heap on the floor, I bury my head into the pillow and try to get a grip. I can only blame myself, really, he didn't do anything wrong. He had no idea it would upset me, how could he? I always push him away. I stare at the ceiling knowing I won't be getting sleep without him here, and for the first time since the day we met, I was OK with that.


End file.
